X-Ville Evolution Volume I
by sjcwales
Summary: Continuation of The Star Child And The Mutants: Clark and Chloe join the Xavier institute and settle into life in a new town. However it's not long before they learn just how complicated their lives will be as they juggle their normal lives with their secret lives as X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville, X-Men or anything relating to the Marvel or DC Universe.

**Note to readers: **

This Story takes place after 'The Star Child And The Mutants' Story. You don't need to read that one, but there will be a few references you don't understand at first if you don't read it.

I have also made a few changes to the Smallville back story as previously stated in The Star Child And The Mutants story.

Smallville was hit by a huge meteor shower but there is only a very small amount of Kryptonite (Most of the Meteors are just normal rocks and debris) – One thing I always hated about Smallville was that there was too much Kryptonite. As a result of there only being a small amount of Kryptonite there are only a small number of meteor freaks.

Although this fic is supposed to be a crossover between Smallville and X-Men Evolution I will be using elements from both the DC Verse and Marvel Verse in general.

I am also going to say now before the story gets that far that I am not doing the whole stone's of power thing or the Lana/Isobel story. Personally speaking the story of the stones didn't make any sense after season 9 since Jor-El created them, yet they had been on Earth for several hundred years before Jor-El was even born. As for the Lana/Isobel thing. It often seemed to me that the writers just did that because they couldn't think of anything else to do with Lana's character.

**Rating:** T (There will be the odd bit of bad language and occasional adult reference. Will change the rating if needed.)

**Summary**

Continuation of **The Star Child And The Mutants:** Clark and Chloe join the Xavier institute and settle into life in a new town. However it's not long before they learn just how complicated their lives will be as they juggle their normal lives with their secret lives as X-Men.

#########################################################################################

**X-Ville Evolution Volume I:**

**The Approaching Storm.**

**Prologue**

It had been several weeks since Clark and Chloe returned from their trip to the Xavier Institute and life was pretty much back to normal for the pair. Unfortunately Clark had to tell his parents about what had happened while he was there and he was pretty sure that they didn't really believe him. Either that or they believed that this girl from the 'future' was just trying to manipulate him. Chloe ended up shouting at Clark's parents calling them out on the way that they often treat Clark. It took the Kent's and Clark by surprise, however Clark couldn't say that she had been wrong in what she'd said. He'd often felt suffocated by the way his parents were.

When Clark had told his parents that he'd been offered a place at the Institute, his father went instantly on the defensive. He flat out told Clark that he wasn't going. That in the end caused a big argument between father and son. Clark didn't speak to his father for nearly a week after it. If it wants for Martha's intervention they would probably still not be talking to one another. What neither father or son knew though was that it was Chloe who'd been able to get through to Martha. The blond future reporter made the Kent matriarch realise a few things and in the end she convinced her husband that Clark needed to go to the Institute. That her son needed to find a place where he can truly fit in, even if he still had to keep a few secrets.

On another note, Clark's ship was still missing. Clark had searched all of Smallville for it with no luck. What was strange though was that the key was still at the house. So how the ship had taken flight, nobody knew. Clark could only hope that wherever it was, it was somewhere safe.

As for Chloe since arriving back in Smallville, she'd actually felt a little out of place. Those few days around people with powers made her feel isolated now that she was home. It made her understand some of what Clark had been going through. Although Lana was not at all happy that Clark and Chloe were leaving. That said, Chloe's father had told Lana that she could still live at the house if she wanted to. Lana for her part wasn't sure what to do herself though.

Pete was confusing Chloe the most though. When he'd learned that Clark had been offered a place at the Institute, he'd almost seemed eager to see Clark go. For the first time since Clark told her about the way Pete was treating him slightly differently, she actually saw it. She knew that Pete still thought of Clark as a friend but it seemed that knowing the truth about Clark was also almost too much for him to deal with. Neither Clark nor Chloe really blamed Pete for it.

At the Institute life had quickly gone back to normal after Clark and Chloe left, however they still bugged Jean about the visitor from the future. The Professor, Logan and Ororo all agreed not to pressure Jean over her Immortality and had decided to leave the subject alone until Clark and Chloe arrived at the Institute.

Life in Bayville did get a little complicated for a small while though. Magneto finally revealed himself and attempted to use Scott's newly discovered brother Alex, to turn the leader of the X-Men to his cause. It almost worked but at the last moment while they were on Asteroid M, both Scott and Alex came to their senses. During the battle both Mystique and Magneto managed to escape but where they had gone, nobody knew.

After the incident on Asteroid M the Professor continued to get the Institute ready for the new group of students that would be arriving, Clark and Chloe included. The Professor knew that the coming years would be hard, but he also knew that the future was in good hands.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

**Chapter 1**

Clark looked around his bedroom which was now surprisingly empty as all his bags were packed ready for him to leave the following morning. He'd be back in three weeks though as he was still Lex's best man for the wedding. The thought of Lex getting married 'again' still didn't sit right with him. Turning around he closed the door behind him before making his way downstairs. "Hey guys," He greeted his parents as he walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He asked seeing a look on his parents face that told him they were planning something.

Jonathan looked at his son for a few seconds before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an envelope. "This is for you." He simply said as he handed it to Clark.

Clark took the envelope resisting the urge to x-ray it and opened it carefully. When he did he had a shock as he saw a check with a rather large sum in it. "Dad?" He said questioningly as he looked his father in the eye.

"Some of that money we've been waiting for came through. And I sold some of the land that we're not using anymore." Jonathan simply said. "Don't worry, we didn't give you everything before you say you cant take it. It's enough that you wont need to worry about money for a while at least."

"Mom, dad. I cant take this." Clark said still in a bit of shock.

"Yes you can honey." Martha told her son as she sat down at the counter. "Your father and I have been talking about this since we agreed to let you go to the Institute."

Jonathan placed his right hand on Clark's shoulder causing the teen to look at him. "Your mother and I want you to have this. We're not taking no for an answer."

"Dad." Was all Clark could say.

"Son, after what happened a few weeks ago. Chloe made both your mother and I realise a few things." Jonathan stated before letting out a deep sigh. "Your mother and I have spent so much effort trying to keep you safe, that we often forget that you need to discover things for yourself. Neither your mother or I have been very fair to you. You try so hard to fit in, and we don't make it any easier for you. I guess this is our way of saying sorry and that both your mother and I want you to make this work."

"I don't know what to say." Clark admitted in shock.

"You don't have to say anything Clark," Martha said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Chloe was right, we've let our fears make your life even harder than it needed to be. We wanted to protect you so badly that we didn't see how much our actions have hurt you."

"Guy's come on. I know you were just trying to protect me." Clark said not liking the idea of his parents being upset over the way they raised him.

"No Clark, your mother is right." Jonathan admitted. "When Chloe called us out on how we sometimes treat you, she reminded me of something. Do you remember when you joined the Football team?"

Clark nodded his head as that wasn't exactly hard to forget. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the night I went to the game?" Jonathan asked and again got a nod from Clark. "Well Chloe called me out on something about that night. I had gone there to make sure that you didn't hurt anyone." Jonathan looked down at the floor for a few seconds feeling rather guilty for his actions that night. Then after a few seconds he looked back at his son. "I am your father, I should have been there to support you. Instead, all I did was put you down. And until Chloe called me on it, I believed that I had done the right thing. I was wrong. You needed my support and I should have trusted you. You've been dealing with your powers all your life. But when it came down to it, I treated you like you were dangerous. I am sorry."

Clark looked at his father in complete shock over his words. "Dad, I don't think that's true." He said and before either of his parents could respond he spoke again. "I think your need to protect me, makes you forget that I can still do things like normal people. I know I need to be careful, you both taught me a lot growing up. You both helped me control my powers."

Both Jonathan and Martha were glad to know that their son didn't hold their actions in the past against them. They'd had many late nights over the last few weeks talking about this. "That maybe true Clark." Martha said with a smile feeling rather proud of her son. "But your father and I have sheltered you too much. For that we're both sorry. And do not say that it isn't true. Your father and I have seen the change in you since Chloe found out about you. Even more so since you came back from the Institute. You've grown and have a confidence that wasn't there before. It's as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. You cant deny what your father and I are saying."

"Guys, you know I love you both." Clark said as he stood up and hugged his mother. "Sometimes it gets frustrating." He admitted before letting go of his mother and turning towards his father. "But I also know that you worry. It's not like I came with an instruction manual. I don't think there's a book out there on how to raise a child from another planet."

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

Chloe arrived at the Talon where she was meeting up with Clark. Since their return from the institute they'd spent a lot of time together, far more than normal. Chloe had noted though that Clark had become rather secretive again and when she asked him about it, he simply told her that he wasn't ready to talk about it. She knew that it had something to do with that Lara girl and that he was still trying to process whatever it was that she had told him. Whatever it was, had been a great impact on his life.

Sitting at a table she waved at Lana who made her way over to her. "Hey Chloe." The brunette greeted as she sat down next to her friend. "You all packed?"

Chloe nodded her head to that that question. "Yeah, I was also able to sell my car. Since I don't have a licence for the State of New York, I cant drive it around."

Lana nodded her head in understanding and was kind of gutted about it. "You really liked that car." She commented.

"I know. But it was sold for a good cause. At least this way I don't have to worry about money for a while."

"So what time do you leave in the morning?" Lana asked.

"We'll be leaving around seven." Chloe answered. "Clark and I are taking the bus to Metropolis, that's almost a two hour straight drive. Then we're going by plane to New York."

"I'm really gonna miss you." Lana admitted sadly. "But I do have some news."

"Oh?" Chloe asked with curiosity in her voice

"Well since you and Clark are leaving I've decided to see about getting into an art's school in Paris." The Brunette said with a proud smile on her face. "I've always wanted to study art and if I get in, it'll be a chance of a lifetime."

"I'm sure you'll get in Lana." Chloe stated confidently. She'd seen some of Lana's work at the house and it was really good. "But just remember that I'm still going to be calling you. I'm not ignoring one of my best friends."

"I know Chloe. I'll call and e-mail often. And your coming back for Lex's wedding." Lana responded before hearing one of the Talon staff calling her for help with something. "Well, I better get back to work. Do you want a coffee?"

"Better make it two. Clark's on his way so we are going to go over our plans for the morning." Chloe said again with a small smile.

"Alright, two coffee's coming up." Then Lana stood up and made her way back over to the counter to help the girl that called her as well as get two coffee's for her friend.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

A short while later Clark arrived at the Talon and immediately saw Chloe sitting at a nearby table. Going over to her he smiled as he saw that she was again completely lost in thought. She had her laptop on the table happily typing away. "What ya doing?" He asked as he sat down.

Chloe had been completely oblivious to Clark's approach until he sat down. Looking up at her friend she noticed that he seemed a little happier than usual. "Nothing much. Just updating some files that I wan to take with me. So what are you so happy about?"

"I've had a really interesting morning. Apparently your little outburst on my parents had an effect." Clark answered with a smile thinking back on the conversation that he'd had with his parents.

Chloe paled as she remembered that. It had come out of the blue and she wasn't sure why she'd gotten so angry. "So are they still talking to me?" She asked even though she'd spoken to the Kent's a few times since the 'incident'

Clark chuckled at Chloe's words but nodded his head. "Yeah, they're fine. Your little outburst made them realise that maybe they've been a little over-protective."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding his head in agreement Clark had to admit that it seemed to be a good thing. "I think so. But it's also a little weird. I'm so used to them constantly looking over my shoulders."

"I get that Clark, really I do." Chloe said in understanding. Her own father had always been that way himself, although not as bad as Clark's parents. "But at least it gives you some room to breath."

"True." Clark conceded. "Oh, is that coffee for me?" He asked finally noticing the second cup of coffee.

"Yep. Although it may have gone a little cold by now." Chloe responded.

Clark picked the mug up before glancing around the room. Once certain that nobody was watching he activated his heat vision and warmed his coffee back up.

"See, now that's just showing off." Chloe complained in mock outrage.

With a shrug of his shoulders Clark simply smiled. "What can I say, I'm gifted."

"I can think of another word." Chloe muttered.

"What was that?" Clark asked with a smile pretending that he didn't hear her properly.

"Hey Clark." Another female voice said causing Clark and Chloe to look up and see Lana approaching.

"Hey Lana," Clark greeted. "How's your day going?"

"Thankfully, it's been pretty quiet." Lana admitted as she sat down. "So you ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all packed." Clark answered before letting out a little sigh. "It's weird though. My room looks so strange without all my junk taking up the space."

"Well, I'm still taking you shopping." Chloe told her friend as she'd been winding him up about his wardrobe and that she was making sure the plaid went the way of the dinosaurs.

Clark's eyes widened in fear causing both Lana and Chloe to chuckle at his expression. "Oh come on Clark. It cant be that bad. A new wardrobe would probably do you some good." Lana stated still enjoying the look on Clark's face.

"I should have stayed in Bayville." Clark muttered to himself and was thankful that his two friends did hear him.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

At the Institute, Charles was sitting in his office after greeting three of the New Mutants that had arrived at the Institute. Over the next few days, the others would be arriving. He was glad that the Institute was beginning to open up more but he was also well aware that it would make things more difficult. Keeping a lid on things he suspected would take up a lot more of his time.

The three new students to arrive were Roberto da Costa, a fifteen year old boy from Brazil who called himself Sunspot. The boy had the ability to absorb solar energy that powered his abilities. Which at the moment were Super Strength as well as limited flight capabilities.

The second new student was called Rahne Sinclair and was a fourteen year old girl from Scotland. Her ability was that she could transform into a wolf at will. Also due to her wolf nature, she also had a pack mentality that can sometimes cause problems due to her territorial nature.

The third newest student was the one that was causing Charles the most concern. A fourteen year old girl named Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, or Magma as she's taken to calling herself. The young girl was from an isolated Island nation called Nova Roma. Unlike the rest of the world, the people of this Island were way behind in terms of Technology and Cultural development. Complicating matters is the fact that the girl is also the heir to the throne and can sometimes let her status get in the way of common sense. Charles however did have a great deal of hope in the girl as she also seemed very caring for those around her.

"Hey Chuck, how'd the introductions go?" Logan asked as he walked into the professor's office.

"Rather well actually." Charles answered as he looked up at his friend. "I trust that the new Danger Room is ready?"

"Oh yeah." Logan answered with a large grin. "Those kids wont know what hit them."

"Try not to scare them too much Logan." The Professor said despite knowing full well that the Wolverine would never really do anything to harm the students.

Logan sat down and still had a sort of cheesy grin on his face. "No promises Chuck."

Charles shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Some things never change old friend." He said before taking on a more serious tone. "I do have a job that I need you to do for me tomorrow."

"What?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Clark and Chloe will be arriving in New York tomorrow evening." Charles began to say. "I would like you to pick them up from the airport and bring them back here."

"Sure Chuck. What time are they due to arrive?" Logan asked.

"About four tomorrow afternoon. It's about an hour and a half drive and I would prefer that they are picked up by a member of staff."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, no problem."

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

Doctor Virgil Swann sat in his wheelchair looking at the computer screen in front of him and was curious. He'd been keeping an eye on Kal-El since he discovered the young boy a few months earlier. However recent events had taken him by surprise. Considering what he'd noticed as the Kent's over-protectiveness, he was surprised that Kal-El was leaving. Through his network of operatives, he'd also learned that Kal-El was going to the Xavier Institute. That was something that he did not expect at all.

Virgil was one of the few people in the world that was fully aware of the existence of Mutants. He even helped to partly fund the Xavier Institute and considered Charles to be a friend. Despite this, Virgil was a little concerned. Sooner or later the existence of mutants would come out. The human race was changing and would probably not react very well to that revelation. That said, the world was even less ready to handle the fact that Aliens exist and that there is an extremely powerful one on Earth.

Putting his fears aside though, he also knew that the Institute could be a good place for Kal-El. Virgil in all honesty could not imagine how alone and difficult the Kryptonian's life had been growing up on Earth. He remembered when he'd first began Veritas all those years ago. It was his hope that he and his fellow members could guide and protect the Traveller. That mission sadly fell apart as it's members became divided. There were those that wanted to use the power that Traveller might possess for themselves.

In the end, Virgil ended up working alone while searching for the Traveller. Now he'd found him and wasn't sure what to do, especially with Lionel Luthor being in such close proximity. Coming out of his thoughts, Virgil decided that perhaps it was time to pay his old friend a visit.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

"You know, I thought it would be years until you left this town Clark." Lex said with a small smile as he approached the only real friend that he'd ever had.

"You didn't need to throw this party Lex." Clark commented as he looked over at all the people who'd arrived at the Talon.

"Well, it was actually Lana's idea." Lex responded. "I'm simply funding it."

"So how are things with you and Helen?" Clark asked as he'd picked up on the tension that was still going on between the two.

Lex let out a sigh and shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I really messed up this time." He admitted.

Clark had already come to that conclusion. "I'm not going to ask for details. But how bad?"

"I violated her trust." Lex answered with a surprising amount of shame in his voice.

Clark reached up and put his hand on Lex's shoulder. "If you want to fix it Lex. You need to talk to her. And I mean really talk to her."

"I know. I just don't like admitting that I was wrong." Lex said.

Clark couldn't help it but smiled at Lex's words. "Did it ever occur to you that your biggest problem is your ego?" He asked only to get an annoyed look from his friend. "Don't take it the wrong way Lex. We've all got parts of ourselves that we don't want to admit we have."

Lex looks at Clark curiously for a few seconds and he cant help but feel that his friend was talking about himself as well. "Why do I get the feeling that your talking about yourself as much as your talking about me?"

"Maybe." Clark admitted while making sure not to give anything away. He trusted Lex, but didn't really trust him enough with that part of himself. "We all have parts of ourselves that we hide from others, Lex. It's the reasons behind why we do it that matters though. I guess you need to figure out if the reason you did what you did, was for the right reasons."

Lex considered Clark's words and had to admit that maybe his friend had a point. "Maybe your right. I just don't know to fix it."

"Like I said Lex, talk to her." Clark responded. "If you don't, you will definitely loose her. At least if you talk to her, you can at least say that you tried."

Lex nodded his head and decided that maybe he should take Clark's advice. "You should find Chloe and Lana, they're around here somewhere."

Clark agreed with that but also knew that Lex was trying to get rid of him. He knew that his friend needed some time to think. "Ok, but will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Go enjoy yourself." Lex ordered to which Clark simply nodded before going off to look for his friends.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

After leaving Lex, Clark hooked up with Chloe, Lana and Pete and the four of them spent the next few hours just talking and laughing. Since they had all become friends they'd been through a lot together and in many ways it was hard to admit that it was coming to an end.

Pete although he wouldn't say it out loud, was grateful that Clark was leaving. He knew that Clark had picked up on it, but it wasn't for the reason that he knew Clark suspected. He was glad that Clark was leaving for two reasons. Firstly and most painfully to admit was because he was afraid. He was afraid that one day he'd screw up and let slip the truth about Clark and that his friend would be hurt because of it. Granted he knew he didn't look at Clark the same way anymore but that had more to do with the fact that he found out that his best friend wasn't who he thought he was. The Clark Kent that the world saw, was really a lie. In many ways, Pete was still trying to figure out who Clark really was. One thing he did know and there was no doubt in that, it was that Clark was still his friend.

The second reason Pete wanted Clark to go was so that he was away from Lex. No matter what Clark said, Pete would never trust Lex. Sometimes he'd catch the way the bald billionaire looked at Clark. It was the look of someone trying to solve a puzzle that didn't want to be solved. Sometimes Pete was afraid of just how far Lex may go to get the answers to his questions.

Lana had to admit to herself that despite knowing that Clark and Chloe were leaving, she was happy for them. She'd looked into the Xavier Institute and discovered that they were very picky about those who could join. The fact that both Clark and Chloe got in was almost a miracle in itself. That aside and although she'd kept it well hidden, her heart was breaking. Despite all the secrets that she knew Clark was keeping, she loved him.

She'd never been in love before and despite how long she was with Whitney for, she never felt anything anywhere near as to what she felt for Clark. She wanted to tell him how she felt but at the same time knew it wouldn't do any good. The only consolation was the fact that she knew that he'd always be her friend. She did however have a small amount of hope that maybe someday they would find each other and would have the happy ever after that she always wanted.

"How about the four of us get out of here?" Chloe asked wanted the four of them to hang out together alone for one final time before she and Clark leave.

Clark, Lana and Pete looked at each other before looking at Chloe. "What are you thinking?" Clark asked.

"Well, how about one last tour around Smallville." The blond answered.

"You do realise that apart from he Talon, there's not much else in town?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Chloe's got a good idea." Lana stated before grabbing her jacket from the back of the seat she'd been sitting on. "It's going to be a while until the four of us are together again."

With that the group all decided that maybe it was a good idea and all grabbed their jackets and left. The four of them would spend the next few hours just wandering around while laughing and joking about the memories of the past.

#########################################################################################

There you go the first chapter of this series is up. Hope you continue to read.


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

The rising sun always woke Clark, but as the sun arose on this occasion he couldn't help feeling a little sadness. The farm had not only been his home, but his refuge growing up. It was the one place on Earth where he felt any sort of real connection. Growing up he'd always wondered why he'd always felt like he didn't belong. It was only a little over a year and a half earlier that he learned why. He didn't belong because he wasn't from Earth. As his abilities developed he felt even less connected to the world that he was growing up in. Yet at the same time he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. He was trapped between two worlds, but didn't truly belong to either one.

Recent event though, had caused him to question a lot of things. Meeting Lara had caused him to re-evaluate his life and caused him to wonder what life he could have. He still wasn't sure what he should do in regards to Jean and was still having trouble wrapping his head around it. All his life he'd believed that a person chooses their own destiny, Lara's arrival had changed all that. Knowing that your future is already mapped out was not something that he liked the idea of.

Despite his uncertainty about the future Lara had given him something he'd never had before, hope. He'd always believed that he would end up alone and that he probably couldn't have a family of his own. It was not something that he'd mentioned to anyone but since he met Virgil Swann, something else had been on his mind. If his people were really all dead, then he was the last of his kind. If that was true then it meant that once he died, his entire race would be extinct. Meeting Lara had shown him that there is a chance that he will not be the last of his people. "Clark, it's almost time to go." His mother shouted breaking Clark away from his thoughts as he took one last look around his room. He'd packed everything that he was taking with him and had moved all his junk into the spaces that were left. There was none of his stuff out anywhere. It was all neatly packed away in the draws and wardrobe where they would more than likely stay for a long while to come.

Turning around, Clark walked out of his room before closing the door behind him for the last time before the next stage of his life began. He'd be back in a few weeks for Lex's wedding, but apart from that he would not be home again until the summer. Making his way down the stairs, he mentally prepared himself for the future that was to come.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

"So, you ready for this?" Lana asked Chloe as the two waited at the bus stop on main street just down the road from the Talon.

"Yeah, I think so. It's going to take some getting used to." Chloe answered despite feeling a little nervous.

"Your nervous, aren't you?" Lana asked picking up the subtle nervous tone in Chloe's words.

Chloe nodded her head as she let out a shaky breath. "I guess it's starting to really sink in." She admitted.

"You'll be fine Chloe." Lana stated confidently. "Besides, Clark will be with you so you know you'll have nothing to worry about."

Chloe turned her head and looked at Lana. "How are you doing? With Clark leaving I mean? I know you have feelings for him, even though you try to deny it."

"I don't know to be honest." Lana answered truthfully. "Something's changed since he came back from that Institute. He's different than he was before."

Chloe couldn't deny that, although she also knew that the Clark Kent the world sees is not the Clark Kent he really is. "I guess we all change as we grow up." She finally said in response to Lana's words.

"I know," Lana conceded with a sigh. "Even when I was with Whitney, a part of me could always imagine settling down into a life with Clark. Despite the secrets I know he keeps, part of me always wanted a life with him. I guess that maybe it's just not meant to be."

"You never know Lana, the future isn't set in stone." Chloe responded despite learning that Lara was in fact from the future. Clark was still keeping a lot about that encounter a secret, but he'd told her that Lara was from the future. Apparently Lara had come back to protect Clark and Jean and to make sure that he attends the Institute. Why that was important she didn't know.

A sad smile formed on Lana's face as she responded to Chloe's statement. "Despite all the secrets Clark keeps, I've always been able to tell what he's feeling. Something's changed though and I cant tell what he's feeling anymore. He's changed and I don't think he has those kind of feelings anymore."

Despite Chloe's own mixed feelings in regards to Clark, she knew that Lana loved Clark. "He has changed a bit, maybe it's just part of growing up. None of us really know what we want in life. But maybe going our separate ways so to speak is a good thing for all of us. Maybe it will give us all a chance to find where we really belong."

Again Lana had to admit that Chloe may have a point. "Maybe. I guess that some of the dreams we have growing up don't come true." She conceded.

"True," Chloe agreed. "But I know that we'll always be a part of each others lives. No matter what."

Lana had to nod her head in agreement to that as she knew without a doubt that they'd always be a part of each others lives. "I don't think I've ever said this before, but thank you."

Chloe looked at Lana in confusion not understanding what she meant. "For what?"

Lana smiled at Chloe. "For letting me be part of your family. I've never felt like I had a family until I moved in with you. It never felt right growing up with Nell, there was always something missing. I never really knew what it was to have a family until I moved in with you and your dad."

Chloe could do nothing other than hug Lana as he words almost brought a tear to her eyes. "I meant what I said when I put your name down as my sister in my family tree."

"I love you too Chloe." Lana said as she hugged her 'sister' back with tears in her own eyes.

"Shall I book the two of you a hotel room?" An amused male voice asked causing the two to break apart and look at the source.

"Pete, did hell freeze over?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pete crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his friend in mock outrage. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well your up before seven in the morning." Chloe deadpans as she glared back at Pete. "When was the last time you were up this early?"

"And this is my so called friend." Pete responds as he glances at Lana before turning his attention back to Chloe. "You didn't think I would miss this? did you?"

In truth Chloe was glad that Pete had turned up, she had been hoping that he would. "No. I had a feeling you'd be here. I'm glad you came."

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

A short while later, Clark and his parents arrived at the bus stop and were glad to see Lana and Pete there. "Hey guys." Clark greeted before he went to the back of the truck to unload his stuff.

"Hey Clark, you all ready?" Lana asked as she walked up next to Clark as he grabbed his bags.

"Yeah, I don't think I forgot anything." Clark answered before setting his bags down on the sidewalk. "It still hasn't really sunk in." He then admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lana said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We'll still talk all the time. I mean that I'm only a phone call away and I'll be back for Lex's wedding." Clark stated seeing the sad look in Lana's eyes.

"I know, it just wont be the same." Lana responded knowing that their lives are about to change in a huge way.

"No matter what Lana, you'll always be a big part of my life. That's never going to change." Clark said as he pulled Lana into a tight hug, well tight by human standards. "I'm really going to miss you." He admitted with a little sadness in his own voice.

Lana hugged Clark back wishing that she could tell him how she felt, but knew that it wouldn't be fair to him. They'd been dancing around each other for so long and now for the first time, she was regretting it. Despite this she knew that to tell him how she felt would have been selfish on her part so she did the only thing she could do. "I'm going to miss you too. Promise me that you'll always be my friend?" She asked.

"Nothing will stop me from being your friend Lana." Clark responded as he pulled away from her. Then placing his hand under her chin he tilted her head so that he could look straight into her eyes. "Remember what I said. No matter what, we'll always be a part of each other's lives." Then leaning down he give her a soft kiss on the cheek before straightening himself back up. "I'll see you in a few weeks. And maybe we can hang out a bit before the wedding."

"I'd like that." Lana responded with a smile as the feeling of Clark's lips on her cheek left an imprint behind that she could still feel. Before Lana could say anything else Chloe called out as the bus was arriving. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Clark responded with a soft sigh. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Lana simply nodded before stepping away from Clark and heading over towards Chloe to say goodbye.

"So, the gang is finally breaking up." Pete said as he approached Clark.

Clark looked at Pete and nodded his head. "Look after yourself Pete. And look after Lana as well, she doesn't take things like this very well." Clark stated knowing full well that Lana had some abandonment issue's. He couldn't blame her after all. She'd lost her parents, her aunt treated her like a trophy in some ways and Whitney had been killed in action. Lana's whole life had been built around loss which was something that Clark understood. However he also knew that Lana didn't have the same support that he had growing up.

"I'll watch out for her." Pete responded in a serious tone knowing that Clark cared about her. "It's going to be a lot different around here without you and Chloe, but I'm glad your getting this chance."

"Me to." Clark replied as he picked his bags up and made his way over to the bus.

Chloe for her part had already began to load her stuff into the luggage compartment of the bus. "You take care of yourself Chloe." Lana said as Chloe loaded her last bag onto the bus.

"I will." Chloe responded before seeing Clark approach. Moving out of the way she give him enough room so that he could put his stuff into the luggage compartment.

It only took Clark a minute to load all his stuff and then both he and Chloe turned their full attention to their friends and family. Chloe's father had stayed out of the way until now to give his daughter a few minutes alone with her friends. Now that the time had finally come, he needed to say goodbye. "Call me the moment you land, so I now that your safe." Gabe said as he hugged his daughter.

"I will dad." Chloe promised as she pulled away from her father and turned to Lana and Pete. "I'll see you guys in a few weeks." She said to them before turning to the bus and heading inside. She didn't have the strength to say goodbye, now that the moment had finally come.

"So I guess this is it then." Clark said as he looked at Lana and Pete. "You two take care of each other." He told them.

"You too man. See you when you come back for Lex's wedding." Pete responded.

"Make sure you call." Lana said to Clark with a tear in her eye. "And take care of Chloe."

"I will." Clark answered with a nod before turning his attention to his parents. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Go on son." Jonathan said knowing how hard this was for everyone. "Call us when you land in New York."

"Ok dad." Clark said before looking at his mother. "Send me a copy of the baby scan. I want to know what my little brother or sister is going to look like."

Those words almost broke Martha, but she kept herself together and walked up to Clark before pulling him into a hug. "I'm proud of you Clark. Promise to take care of yourself?"

"I will mom. I love you to." With that Clark pulled away before turning and getting onto the bus.

A few seconds later, Clark and Chloe's friends and family could only watch as the bus took the pair away towards their future. Many years from now they would all look back on this moment as the moment that their lives truly changed forever.

On the bus Clark and Chloe sat next to each other, neither saying a word as this new chapter of their lives began.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

At the Institute Jean was sitting in her room alone as she tried to keep her focus. He mental shields had been starting to slip recently and she found that she was having trouble blocking out the thoughts of others. Normally it only took a little adjustment to her mental shields, but not this time. She'd noticed it over the last few months that it was getting harder and harder to keep her telepathy under control. Since she relied mainly on her telekinetic abilities she didn't train with her telepathy as much.

What was annoying Jean the most, were the small headache's that she was starting to suffer from. It wasn't anything that she couldn't cope with, just annoying. A slight twinge in her head that wouldn't go away for hours at a time. She knew that she should talk to the professor about it, but at the same time didn't entirely trust him. Recent events had shaken both hers and Scott's trust in the professor. He'd kept a lot from them and in the end they almost lost Scott because of it.

Despite her shaken trust in the professor, she also understood his reasons. They weren't ready for someone like Magneto. That said though, how could they be ready if they didn't know about him. It also made her and Scott realise that Magneto was one of the reasons why the Professor and Logan had been training them so hard.

Breaking away from those thoughts Jean decided to go for a walk so got up off her bed and made her way out of her room.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

There weren't many things that took Charles Xavier by surprise. However right now he had to admit that he was surprised. Sitting in a wheelchair directly opposite him was a man he had not seen face to face in almost five years. "I must say Virgil, that this is indeed a surprise."

Virgil Swann smiled at Charles's words. "A pleasant surprise I hope Charles,"

"Indeed it is old friend." Charles responded. "However why do I get the feeling that your not here just to look around."

"Since I know you can simply read my mind," Virgil said with a knowing look. He knew that Charles wouldn't read his mind unless her perceived a threat to the student. "I understand that your getting a new Student? Clark Kent."

"Yes, he and a friend of his by the name of Chloe Sullivan." Charles responded with quite a curious tone in his voice as he wondered how Virgil would have known that. "If I may ask? How did you know?"

"I have been keeping an eye on the mutant population in Smallville." Virgil answered which was true to a certain extent. He did keep an eye on the Meteor Mutants that have popped up from time to time. "As you know, Smallville was hit by a large Meteor Shower in 1989." He then said to which he got a nod from Charles in response. "What is not widely known is that a small amount of those Meteors emit a unique form of radiation that bestows powers not unlike those granted to those with the X-Gene."

Charles was in fact aware of this, he'd even asked Chloe and Clark about it. He was currently working with Forge on a way to use Cerebro to find these 'Mutants'. "I am aware of this. In fact it was a rather large topic of discussion during Clark and Chloe's induction."

"Chloe Sullivan does possess a very curious nature?" Virgil stated as he'd done a lot of research on those around Kal-El.

"Ok Virgil, what is going on?" Charles decided to ask straight out as it was obvious that Virgil had been watching Chloe and Clark.

Virgil knew that he couldn't fool Charles for long and knew that his long time friend deserved an answer. The problem was that he wasn't sure what Charles knew. "I have concerns about Clark Kent enrolling at the Institute." He finally said knowing full well that it would peak Charles's curiosity even more.

Normally Charles would not do what he was about to do. Right now however, Virgil was concerning him. Focusing on his friends mind he done a very subtle scan of Virgil's mind. "You know who and what Clark really is." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Reading my mind Charles?" Virgil asked with a small hint of disapproval in his voice.

Charles simply nodded his head in response. "Your words had given me reason to be cautious." He stated before letting out a small sigh. "That said, I am glad to know that you do not have any ill intentions towards him. He has enough to deal with as it is."

Virgil himself let out a sigh of his own, relieved that his friend knew about Clark. "I am sorry old friend. I am merely trying to protect him. The world is not yet ready for the revelation of his existence."

"Perhaps," Charles conceded. "How do you know of him?"

Virgil took a few seconds to compose himself before answering. Then he began to tell Charles about all the evidence that he'd collected over the years about an ancient and powerful race that had visited the Earth on several occasions. Then he went on to tell the Professor about the signal that his satellites intercepted. "It took me many years, but eventually I discovered a mathematical key embedded in the transmission. Once I deciphered it, I was able to learn the language. Then a few months ago I found a news article about a symbol I recognised burned into the barn of some farmers. After doing a little research I discovered that the farmer and his wife had an adopted son. So I reached out to him."

Charles sat there and listened to his old friends words and had to admit that he was quite surprised. "Does anyone else know of him?" There was a little caution in his voice.

"When I first learned of a prophecy that the last child of a dying world would be sent to Earth, I brought together a group of people." Virgil answered before going on to tell the Professor about Veritas and it's members. "Unfortunately, I realised too late that some of the members wished to use this Travellers powers for their own ends. Thankfully over time the group split apart when the Traveller never appeared. I am grateful beyond words that he has not been discovered."

"And now your afraid that his being here will result in him being exposed to the world if the existence of Mutants are revealed." Charles stated catching on to what Virgil was afraid of. "Unfortunately even if I agreed with you Virgil. He is needed here. His destiny as you might call it, is intrinsically linked to one of my students."

Charles's words instantly caught Virgil's curiosity. "How so?"

Charles simply smiled at his long time friend. "I am sorry Virgil. But I cannot say. I am sworn to secrecy in this matter and only a very few are privy to that information."

Virgil knew Charles and knew that the man would not betray the confidence of another. "I understand. However my concerns still stand."

"I agree with your concerns, I do." Charles responded. "That said, we can only take things one day at a time and hope that things work out in the end."

Virgil could do nothing other than to concede to his friend's point. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not in regards to Kal-El attending the institute. That aside he also knew that it would be a good place for the young Kryptonian to discover his true potential. "You are right my friend. And I do see this place as an opportunity for him to discover his full potential. I made a promise to myself that I would do all that I could to ensure he was protected until he was ready to face his destiny. I know that you will help him in that quest Charles. All I ask is that you remember that the world is not yet ready to learn of what he is."

Charles again knew that Virgil was right. It would be hard enough to cope with the existence of mutants. The world was not yet ready for the existence of Aliens on Earth.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

"Hey Logan, where you going?" Jean asked as she approached the Wolverine who was just about to get into the van that belonged to the Institute.

"Picking up Farm Boy and Blond Wonder." Logan responded with a grunt of frustration. He wasn't looking forward to driving the Van, he preferred his bike.

Hearing 'Farm Boy', Jean instantly knew that Logan meant Clark. She hadn't really spoken to him since he left with Chloe to go back home. She'd sent him an e-mail to check up on him and Chloe, but apart from that she'd kept her distance. She was still having trouble dealing with things. That aside though, she was glad that he'd decided to join the Institute as it would be nice to have someone around who understood what she was going through. "Well, I'll let you go. See you later." Jean finally said before walking away from the Wolverine.

"See ya Red." Logan responded as he got in the van. A minute later he was pulling off and heading out of the Institute.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

"So who are these other students that are coming here?" Amara asked Kitty as the two sat in the kitchen.

"Oh, Clark and Chloe." Kitty answered. "They came for an Induction a few weeks back."

"What are they like?" Amara asked with curiosity in her voice. She was still trying to get used to everything at the Institute and everything around her was so different than what she was used to in Nova Roma.

Kitty sat back in her chair and tried to think about how to describe Clark and Chloe. "Chloe is like really smart, and good with computers. It will be like so totally cool to have another hacker here. She's got a pretty great power as well. She can copy the powers of others."

"Like Rogue?" Amara asked with worry in her voice. She wasn't sure how she felt about being around one girl that could drain the life out of her just by touching her. Having two around didn't sit well with her at all.

"No, she just copies powers. She doesn't drain them like Rogue does."

Amara let out a sigh of relief on that one. "What about, what did you say his name was? Clark?" She then asked.

"Clark, well Clark is like kinda hard to describe," Kitty admitted since she didn't talk to him all that much. In fact he'd done his best not to get to involved with anyone outside of Jean. That didn't surprise her though since Jean was miss popularity. That and there was that whole thing about that mystery girl that showed up and saved them from the axe wielding psycho. Even now the Professor, Jean and everyone else who knew everything had been keeping quiet about it. That was actually bugging everyone else. "He's powerful. I think the professor said he was up there with the Omega Level Mutants." As those words left her mouth she noticed Amara's eyes widen. The Professor had given them all the lecture on Mutant Classification. Omega Level Mutants were the most powerful and extremely rare. "He's not a people person though. When he was here, he like avoided everyone as much as he could. I think he like has trouble dealing with being a Mutant."

"Is he cute?" Amara asked only to immediately blush as soon as she realised what she'd asked.

Again Kitty sat there in thought and looked back at her memories of when Clark was at the Institute. "He is kinda cute. He's tall and well built and he has nice eyes. But they are kinda sad as well."

With that Amara and Kitty began talking more about the two newcomers that would be arriving in a few hours. Amara herself like to know what was going on around her and perhaps part of that was because of the way she was raised.

\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men\S/X-Men

Walking out of the airport, Clark had to admit that he was glad that he was back on the ground as he hated flying. Unfortunately he hated having to wait around for his luggage even more. All in all it had taken nearly an hour just to get out of the airport but he was glad that he was now outside. "So, what time is Logan picking us up?" He asked Chloe who was just coming up next to him.

"I've got his cell number. I'm supposed to call him when we're ready." She responded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell. A few seconds later she was talking to Logan and then hung up and turned her attention to Clark. "He'll be here in five minutes or so. Anyway, are you as nervous as I am about this?"

In truth Clark was kind of nervous, for several reasons. Firstly, he'd never been away from his parents like he was now. It was different this time because unlike the last time he was at the Institute, he knew he was going back home within a few days. If you didn't include going back for Lex's wedding, he'd be staying at the Institute until the summer. The other reason he was nervous was because of Jean. He still hadn't figured out things when it came to her. "I am kinda nervous." He finally admitted.

"Yeah, i think it's only now starting to sink in." Chloe stated as she let out a shaky breath. She'd been fine until this point and now the nerves were starting to kick in.

Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe and give her a small smile. "We've got each other, so there's nothing to worry about."

Chloe nodded her head as she tried to bring her emotions back under control. "Your right. We've always been a good team."

"Yeah, we have." Clark responded before noticing a van approaching the sidewalk where they were standing. "Logan's here."

Chloe nodded her head and took a deep breath as the van came to a stop. A few seconds later Logan got out and walked up to them. "Got everything?" He simply asked to which both Clark and Chloe nodded in response. "Alright, load you stuff up and let's get going. Traffic's gonna be hell until we get out of the city."

Both Clark and Chloe again nodded before going up to the van and began to load their stuff in. Chloe was grateful that both Clark and Logan helped her load her stuff in. She'd brought a lot with her and was kind of regretting it. There was some stuff she could have brought with her when she comes back from Lex's wedding.

After loading all their stuff into the van, Clark and Chloe got in the passenger side as Logan started the engine. Soon enough the pair were on their way towards their new life and both knew that things would never be the same as they were before.

############################################################################################################

There you go people Part 2 of Chapter 1 is up so let me know what you think.

############################################################################################################


End file.
